Wasted
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: What happens when a blackout occurs and the happy tree friends have no electricity or ac? they'll have to go to the only place in town with has electricity and drinks the title says it all


WASTED

THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. I HAD THIS IDEA IN A DREAM ABOUT A YEAR AND A HALF AGO, I THINK SOMEBODY WROTE ABOUT THIS BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO PUT MY IDEA UP ON FANFICTION.

THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAUGE AND BAD HUMOR READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED.

THIS STORY HAS ALL THE HTF'S IN IT ENJOY!!(well most of them)

It was a boring hot summer day, everybody was doing their usual. Handy was getting frustrated because he couldn't open the door, flippy flipped out and killed a bystander, giggles was flirting, disco bear was trying to flirt, russel was fishing, toothy was doing his dentist job, sniffles was doing an operation, flaky was running from chicks, lumpy was busy doing his "occupations", Lifty and shifty were fighting over a dollar, nutty was pissed off because he has no candy, petunia was cleaning her house, cuddles was simply just being cuddles, mime was silent, (well I guess that's all the characters)

Everybody was all in one place sighing and getting sweaty everybody just stayed in the place until night time they all went home. The AC was running tv's were on ,lights on

Unoccupied rooms still had a tv and an ac on. Then suddenly all the lights blew out , happy tree town had a blackout. Very soon everybody couldn't live without the light . sniffles was in the middle of an operation (disco bear had yet another heart attack and had to go to the hospital) nutty was playing a video game where he had his all time high then the lights went out. "WHAT THE FUCK! NOOOO" the next day everybody was bored, hot and sweaty! People everywhere were dropping dead like flies body's were burning and it felt like hell knowing that they can't escape. Soon enough flippy came running, panting, and out of breath every body slowly looked up "there's a… a bar with an ac and electricity!" Everyone was mouth of gape they instantly ran and trampled over flippy. "wait a minute we don't know where the damn bar is and we can't drink!" said lifty. Flippy came his jacket was ripped and bloody, everyone was surprised that he didn't flip out and kill everybody. "the bar is on the outskirts of town that way" everyone was sweating excessively petunia was the most freaked the fact that she was in between flippy and disco bear who were by the way sweating the most. They all were at the bar as soon as they all felt the cool blast of the ac hit all their faces. The usual happened when the htf's go somewhere new. Lumpy went up to the bartender and asked for a round of beers he brought it back to the table and nearly every one looked at it like they never saw beer before petunia drunk a mug down in a few seconds all eyes were on her to see the outcome . surprisingly nothing happened she let a refreshed aahhhh after she drank it. Seeing this every body took a beer and gulped it down ,then another, then another. Rounds of beer were flying at the table hours passed and the whole htf's were baked out their minds giggles was on the floor laughing out of her mind, nutty was wasted, he was punching the table banging the table shouting "where the hell is my fucking candy! Which one of you pussies took it huh!" he flipped over the table, vomited, and passed out. Flippy was at a table alone his head was throbbing of the pain that he was used to having, giggles came over all wobbly and lightheaded ."so do you come here often? " flippy drunkly said " bitch don't you talk to me like that!" flippy yelled. He took the pool stick and stabbed her eye. Disc bear was on the floor vomiting and gagging. Lifty was wasted and vomited he was woozy and stared at shifty his eyes saw shifty as a toilet with the lid closed he opened the lid and vomited in the bowl. In real life lifty ripped open shifty's mouth. Shifty collapsed. 17 hours later the lights came back on everyone stumbled and wobbled their way out. Flippy wobbled into his jeep he tried to put the key in the ignition once he started he ran over 5 people the car jumped and drove off the cliff before the car ran off the cliff he jumped out the car and tumbled out, they all stumbled out and went home.

THE END I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT !


End file.
